


雪原

by Asteraster



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)





	雪原

我总是回想起那个时刻，舒舒服服地窝在副驾驶座位里，温暖的空气从空调口中源源不断流出来，压在肩上的安全带传递出一种令人昏昏欲睡的安全感，仿佛车窗外向后飞速退却的雪原不过是一场过于逼真电影布景。

“如果谁在我开车的时候睡着了，我就把他的帽子丢到窗外。”茂丘西奥用一种含糊不清的语调说，墨镜挡住了他的半张脸，让这句话格外具有说服力。

“做梦，你根本腾不出手来开窗户。”我说。

茂丘西奥当然会开车，只不过操作上没那么规范。没人知道他凭着什么狗屎运考到了驾照，自然也没人敢亲身体会一下这张驾照拿得是否有理有据。

总而言之，这是茂丘西奥从驾照的考场下来之后，第一次真正握住方向盘。

太冒险吗？早上的热巧克力和掺在其中的威士忌让我对世界充满了虚假的信任。降温让地面硬了不少，我们终于可以摆脱反复陷车，最后一条需要横跨的河流也在昨天被我们甩在身后。在到达冰川之前，只要好好地跟着开路车……

茂丘西奥突然开始加速。

……反正他总不会开到逆行车道上，再说这里根本就没有车道。

“你们谁让那个疯子坐上驾驶位的？”提伯尔特的声音从无线电里传出来。

“他们一个盯着窗外做哲学家，一个睡死过去，我无聊的要命！”茂丘西奥大声控诉。

“我没有睡着。”罗密欧微弱的声音从后面传出来，他裹着一条睡袋，像一只巨大的茧。

“你应该睡着。”我说，“你发烧了。”

“我们到哪了？还有多久休息？我觉得可以替茂丘西奥开一会儿。”

“不要，我现在得心应手。你就是想在你的女孩面前好好表现一下对不对，我们不停，干脆永远别停，像弗兰肯斯坦博士追着他的造物一样，一路奔向北极点。”茂丘西奥断然拒绝。

“她叫朱丽叶，她是气象学家，而且她还不是我的女孩。”

“她是气象学家？这就是你昨天晚上在冰天雪地里和她待了半宿得到的全部结论？”茂丘西奥爆发出惊天动地的笑声。“亲爱的罗密欧，真希望你没有被冻发烧，不然你就可以吻她，让她从气象学家变成你的女孩了。”

“无线电还开着。”我小声提醒。

罗密欧的脸红得要命，我敢肯定不是发烧导致的。

“冰川那边没有木屋，所以还要折回早晨出发的地方。好在今天的天气不错，你们能开得比前几天快很多。”女孩的声音从无线电中传出来，“表哥在气象站留了一瓶红酒，他每次带人去看冰川时都会留一瓶红酒，还不让我说……”

无线电被突然掐断了。一阵电流摩擦声之后我们看着通讯灯重新变亮，提伯尔特的声音从里面传了出来，后面隐约能够听见朱丽叶的笑声。

“让那个疯子顺着车辙慢慢开，我不想最后一天的时候叫直升飞机把你们的尸体抬出来。”

没等我们说什么，他就把通讯直接挂断了。

“如果你和朱丽叶结婚了，每年圣诞时我们就要面对提伯尔特那张臭脸。”我在头脑中仔细勾画了一下提伯尔特穿着圣诞丑毛衣的样子。

“我觉得更大的可能是，如果你和朱丽叶结婚了，那后半辈子都要住在这里，每周开四个小时车去最近的镇上采购，后备箱塞着一把猎枪，以防半路遇到熊。罗密欧，我们要失去你了。”茂丘西奥又开始做出一种唉声叹气的语调。

“罗密欧，你逃得太远了，你为什么要来这种地方呢。”这句话像一枚橄榄一样在他的嘴里滚来滚去。

“饶了他吧，他现在是病人。”我把一只手套丢向茂丘西奥，罗密欧撕开一小块能量饼干，不由分说把手从后面绕过来塞进他的嘴里。

茂丘西奥发出惨叫，从嘴边把被罗密欧险些一并塞进嘴里的头发拨开。

显然，饼干无法堵住他的嘴。“而我们被你这个病恹恹的人骗过来，困在荒原中央，多亏了好心的气象学家女士。”

“和她的表哥。”我补充道。

“趾高气扬的傻大个！”茂丘西奥说话的时候眼睛瞟了一眼电台，“他看我们的时候，就像我们是什么试图通过间隔年寻找人生意义的蠢学生一样。”

“恕我直言，我们确实是学生。”罗密欧说。

“蠢到拐错了路口。”我补充道。

“而且我们是逃课出来的，听起来比间隔年还要糟。”罗密欧最后说。

“还是间隔年糟一点，至少我们没有请假，听起来还蛮酷的。”我无力地辩解。

“这不是重点！”茂丘西奥猛锤方向盘，我们都感觉到车身在雪面上晃了一下，“他看上去就像觉得这一切有什么区别一样，好像躲在这个冰天雪地的地方摆出一副苦大仇深的脸就比其他人更看透人生一样。”

那一刻，虽然被墨镜遮住了大半张脸，茂丘西奥看上去却充满忧伤，又饱含着孩子气般的对忧伤的疑惑。

“哪有什么真正的东西，无论哪里，都是差不多的。”他斩钉截铁地做出结论。

罗密欧似乎想说些什么，药效在逐渐消退，他的声音昏昏沉沉的，听不真切。我靠在车窗上，想象那些地图上的经纬线正在化作实体，一根根地被我们的车轮碾压过去。

直到开路车缓缓停下，我伸手拍了拍茂丘西奥，他也减缓车速，停在几步远之外。朱丽叶推开车门，跑过来敲我们的车窗。罗密欧不知道什么时候醒了过来，他看上去好多了，朱丽叶站在一边，等着他把自己裹好。茂丘西奥拽着我往前走，提伯尔特靠在车门上，眼睛盯着他。

“我知道班伏里奥偷偷把电台打开了。”茂丘西奥说。

我想要溜走，被茂丘西奥一把拽住袖子。

“我是开给朱丽叶的。”我说。

“开个屁，罗密欧一直在睡觉，你想让朱丽叶听听他打不打鼾是吗。”

“你们要找的冰川在前面，赶紧看一眼，我们还要回去。”提伯尔特的语气像是要把每个字在嘴里咬一遍。

“你脖子上的是什么？”茂丘西奥伸手去夺，被对方躲开。

“他一直都这样吗？”提伯尔特看向我。

我耸耸肩。

茂丘西奥改用隔着手套的指节去蹭提伯尔特脖子上匕首形状的挂坠，这次他没有躲开，相反，他看上去在强迫自己一动不动。匕首的手柄上刻着一只夜枭，睁着一双盲眼，注视着所有人。

罗密欧和朱丽叶跟了上来，他们坚持牵着对方的手，这让他们在雪地上走得跌跌撞撞的。越野车不知道什么时候绕到了悬崖的上方，冰川就在我们下方，从大地中生长出来。我试着把墨镜摘下来，雪面的折射令我目眩眼花。

“如果你们没有拐错路口，应该从下面那条路进来。”朱丽叶指着悬崖的下面一条若隐若现的灰色细线。“不过上面的景色更好。”

“说实话，我本来以为会有什么截然不同的感觉。”我拽了拽帽子，“当然现在也很好，这是我这辈子看到最美的景色。只是我以为会……更戏剧性些，就像是香槟酒打开时砰的那一下。”

“你们唯一的司机发烧了，一个从来没遵守过红绿灯的人在方向盘前开了4个小时，这难道不够戏剧性吗。”罗密欧说。

“我都说了，起床、上班、吃饭、睡觉、横跨荒原寻找一座冰山，本质上没有什么区别。”茂丘西奥不知道什么时候坐在了地上，那枚匕首形状的吊坠不知道为什么跑到了他的脖子上，“不需要用跑到世界尽头来逼迫自己思考我们究竟为什么要继续活着。”

“所以你们确实是蠢大学生。”提伯尔特念叨，茂丘西奥跳起来，用手去堵他的嘴。“那也比你躲在荒无人烟的地方对自己的境遇孤芳自赏好。”他大喊着。提伯尔特轻而易举地将他推开，茂丘西奥借着这股力气试图将对方摔倒在地。我向远处走了走，让自己脱离开战场。太阳摇摇欲坠地挂在地平线上，天空在半明半暗间透出蛋清一样的颜色。过去几天的天光永远是这个样子，计算时间在这里是不明智的，我们像是在过去与未来的裂缝中前行，互为彼此的坐标。这确实是一个不一样的时刻，只不过我们足够年轻和无知，无需解读出其中的箴言。

仿佛从此以后再也不会有人对永恒充满乡愁。

-END-


End file.
